<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomato Soup by Flyingthrulife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648842">Tomato Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife'>Flyingthrulife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Asf, Gen, Oneshot, dream and Sapnap are like the kids, george is such a mother sometimes, george loves to cook, no beta we die like george in manhunt, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is finally able to move in with Dream and Sapnap, and scolds them for only living off of fast food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomato Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was exhausted. His nonstop 10 hour flight was mostly guilty but the screaming child and his seat mate’s loud snoring could also be to blame. Stepping out the plane and onto the jetway, he yawned, covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve. In his tired state, he almost forgot that wearing a mask was still required of him. Carefully, he stepped to the side to let the people behind him walk past him and dug through his carry on. As soon as his hands found the blue disposable medical mask, he hooked it behind his ears and continued his way into the airport. </p><p>The lights in the airport was almost blinding. George could already feel the impending headache forming as he made his way towards the baggage claim. Despite his tiredness and pounding head, his heart sped up at the thought of finally being able to see and meet his best friends. He let a smile form on his lips knowing nobody would be able to see the goofy grin behind his mask. </p><p>They had all been waiting for this day for what seemed like a life time. George could recall the late night discord calls of all of them complaining about not being able to see each other or meet up, they had even planned a date to meet up but then a deadly virus spread like the plague across the world, ruining any chances of meeting. But nearly a year and a half later, travel restrictions lifted and George immediately booked his flight to Florida. Telling the two boys about his spur in the moment decision, was almost the cherry on top. At first, the all was silent, then bursts of yells and screams of excitement sounded through George’s headphones. He couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s antics.</p><p>Pulling out his phone, he turned off his airplane mode and was immediately hit with texts upon texts from both Sapnap, Dream, and their group chat (which was, funnily enough, called Homiesexual named by Sapnap himself). Before sending off his text that he had arrived in the crazy state of Florida, he read through the messages which mainly consisted of random letters and thirst traps for George. Rolling his eyes, he turned off his phone and let his tired eyes roam the conveyor belt for his luggage. </p><p>Most of his stuff had already been shipped to the house they had rented, Dream and Sapnap being the lovely people they were having helped set up George’s bed and desk while they were all on facetime. It basically ended up being George screaming over the phone to stop messing up his stuff and “no Sapnap, you cannot jump on the bed”. Surely, nothing can go wrong.</p><p>A large blue suitcase followed buy another, but smaller, blue suitcase popped up on the belt. George dashed to grab his two bags, only slightly loosing his balance once which he gave a mental pat on the back for. Now to look for the two boys....</p><p>George took out his phone once more, seeing no response to his previous text. He frowned. The headache was beginning form even more. He was actually going to murder them if they had fallen asleep and forgotten to pick him up. He began his angry texting, getting ready to send a huge paragraph about how he’s going to make their life a living hell. </p><p>Just as he was getting to the good bits of his text, he heard two pairs of heavy feet coming closer to him and quick. George quickly looked up from his phone, ready to move out of the way if he had to. He wasn’t about to get trampled in an airport by some stranger. He’s heard about these Florida people and how crazy they are. It really doesn’t help that it’s late at night and George is practically delirious and his reaction timing is slightly off. </p><p>What he didn’t expect, was two men running full force with arms open wide both screaming his name. It took him a minute to figure out who the two were and once he figured it out, he was already lifted about two feet off the ground. “What the fuck-“ George yelled in surprise, wrapping his arms around, who he assumed was Dream’s neck. He could hear Sapnap’s excited giggles and Dreams breathless wheezing. “Oh my god, put me the fuck down!” Despite his harsh wording, George was laughing just as much the other two.</p><p>“DREAM!! Stop hogging him!” Sapnap nearly yelled, gaining odd glances from the tired people around them but none of them minded. As soon as George’s feet touched the ground, he was once again enveloped in another bone crushing hug this time with his feet planted firmly on the ground. George returned the hug with just as much passion. Most of his tiredness had seeped away and was replaced with adrenaline. “Holy shit man, I can’t believe you’re here! We’ve been waiting for hours for your flight to land. You won’t believe what we had to go through.” Sapnap groaned, letting go of the British boy. </p><p>George chuckled, “you won’t believe what I had to go through just to get here! Babies and a ten hour flight just don’t mix well. Don’t even get me started on my seat mate, oh my god.” The three boys laughed.</p><p>“Well, George, we’re glad you’re here. Let’s get out of this airport, we can grab some food on the way home.” Dream said as he took both of George’s suitcases, ignoring the brit’s complaints about how he was big boy and could carry his own luggage. </p><p>“You’re such a simp, Dream.” George rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Only for you, Georgie.” Dream winked.</p><p>“Ewwwww,” Sapnap gagged, “keep it in your pants, come on man, I’m RIGHT HERE!” </p><p>Laughing, they all made their way out of the stuffy airport and into the slightly humid Florida night. George yawned, practically leaning against Sapnap. He had warned the boys beforehand that he was a very touchy feely person mostly to make up for his incapability of expressing his feelings with words. He’d rather show his appreciation with small touches than lengthy words and sentences. He was never really good with his words anyway. </p><p>After stuffing his luggage into the trunk, they all filed into Dream’s truck. Sapnap took to the passenger seat, Dream in the driver’s, and George in the backseat behind the passenger seat. The drive was never silent, they found anything and everything to talk about, from George’s flight to Patches running around the house with a balloon tied to her tail. It was moments like these that George wishes he could stay in forever. He loved how easy it was for them all to stay in conversation and how comfortable any sort of silence felt after laughing fits. His anxiety about their meeting being awkward was quickly swept away with tea kettle noises and teasing banter. </p><p>They had stopped by a McDonald’s, ordering more than enough food for the three of them, before continuing their travel back home. </p><p>Home. George smiled and looked out of the window. Yeah, he was definitely home.</p><p>Pulling into the driveway, they filtered out of Dream’s truck, grabbing whatever they could fit into their hands (George handling his bags, Dream manning the drinks, and Sapnap carrying the food) and making their way inside the two story house. Immediately, they were greeted by two cats meowing and pacing in between their legs. George had almost forgotten that he had sent his own cat to the house first. Dream and Sapnap were gracious enough to pick up Robert, letting him get used to his surroundings and the other animals in the house. Before George could lean down to pet his cat, frantic feet... well, paws, padded into the entry way. “Cash!” Sapnap yelled with excitement, lifting the dog and bringing him over to George. “George, meet Cash, Cash meet George. He’s a bit of a bitch boy but that’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m not sure who you’re talking about, but I’m going to assume you’re talking about the dog.” George retorted, reaching out to pet the excited dog. He giggled as Cash wiggled in Sapnap’s arms, his tail going a million miles an hour, little whimpers of happiness escaping the small dog. </p><p>“Well, I was talking to-“</p><p>“Okay!! Food’s getting cold! Come on!” Dream cut in, not ready for another harmless banter between the two. George may the oldest, but he surely didn’t act like it most of the time. Sapnap stuck his tongue out at George, skipping away with giggles leaving his mouth. George gasped.</p><p>“Dream! Sapnap just stuck his tongue out at me!”</p><p>“Did not!”</p><p>“Did too!”</p><p>“Did not!”</p><p>“Boys! Boys! It’s okay, you’re both pretty. Now, hurry before the food gets cold. Cold McDonald’s isn’t good.” Dream playfully scolded them. George huffed before picking up his own cat, scratching behind Robert’s ear. The kitten purred and kneaded at George’s hoodie, pushing his head further into George’s hand. He really did miss his cat.</p><p>George sat down at the dining table, releasing Robert onto the ground. He watched as the kitten ran towards Patches who in return took off running in the opposite direction trying to get away from the younger. </p><p>It wasn’t until after they were done eating, that George realized that their kitchen was practically empty and the trash can was filled with take away bags. He frowned. Wait a minute...</p><p>Dream and Sapnap had moved their conversation into the living room, both of them sprawled out onto the same couch, backs on opposite arm rests. George stood in front of the TV, crossing his arms with a look only a disappointed mother could give. The two Americans practically shrunk at the stare. “George?”</p><p>“Have you both only been eating take out for the past two months?” George cut straight to the chase. He was not about to have this happening under his roof. He was okay with the occasional food delivery, but he grew up on home cooked meals and quickly grew to love cooking at home, helping his Mom prepare dinners eventually doing everything himself and coming up with his own recipes. His family loved his cooking and it soon became a passion and his favorite pass time. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say every day but...” Dream started.</p><p>“Don’t lie to him, Dream. We’ve practically lived off of McDonalds and Pizza.” Sapnap scoffed before groaning as an unexpected foot landed on his vulnerables. </p><p>“Oops.” Dream shrugged carelessly. </p><p>George huffed. “You two are in for a rude awakening then. First thing tomorrow, we’re going grocery shopping. Tonight is the last night of everyday take out. Time to eat real food.” The two boys groaned causing George to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time today. “Yeah, yeah, whine all you want but you’ll thank me later. My cooking will make you wish you never ate one of those fake burgers ever again!”</p><p>“Wait, you cook?” Sapnap asked, confused.</p><p>“Since when?” Dream joined in.</p><p>“George cooking? Really?”</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with George?”</p><p>George shook his head. “Yes, I cook. And I bake. I’m basically a chef. But without the professional training. My mum and I used to make meals together, I eventually learned and have made my own creations myself. You’ll be satisfied for sure. Now, move your legs.” </p><p>The rest of the night, the boys tangled themselves on the couch and watched movies until they all eventually fell asleep. </p><p>Let’s just say, the next day was filled with fighting over produce, if cherries or strawberries were better, and seeing how many junk food items they could sneak into the basket without George noticing. He of course noticed immediately, but he didn’t want to ruin the Americans fun. </p><p>Once they got home, George tasked the two to start putting everything away into the pantry and fridge. George tasked himself with organising the spice cabinet before going back to room to get himself settled in. He was onto his last bag whenever he heard Sapnap’s yell and Dream’s high pitched wheeze. </p><p>Dreadfully, George put up the last of his things before going back downstairs. He honestly expected the worse. He was prepared to see flour covering the floor, eggs cracked on the wall and counter, and sugar in lines (which would’ve been the set off for their crackhead energy and dangerous tendencies). </p><p>What he was met with, only made him double forward with laughter. Sapnap laid on the floor curled up in a ball, holding his delicacies while simultaneously flipping off Dream was who holding onto the counter for dear life as he laughed harder. </p><p>“Wooh! Okay, okay, now out of the kitchen! I’m making dinner. And don’t come in here!” George ushered them out. As soon as he heard the TV being turned on, he set to work on his favorite recipe that him and his mom worked on together. It was a fairly chilly night, so George figured they could all benefit from something warm. Homemade tomato soup. What made this recipe special, was the secret ingredients that made the soup taste robust. He also made several grilled cheese sandwiches, using three different types of cheese and the small sprinkling of basil.</p><p>Once George had set everything on the table, he called for Dream and Sapnap. “Holy shit, it smells so good.” Dream groaned. </p><p>“Soup!” Turns out, Sapnap loved soup. Score for George. </p><p>“Now, be careful. It’s extremely hot.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Sapnap burnt his tongue. Dream chuckled blowing on his spoonful before tasting it. </p><p>“Oh my god...” and after that, dinner was relatively silent. </p><p>George took that as a good sign. </p><p>Almost everything was eaten, only a couple of spoon fulls left of the soup. “George, what the fuck. You’ve been hiding your cooking skills from us for so long. Why?” Sapnap whined, holding his full stomach. Neither of them could hardly move. </p><p>“You guys never asked.” George shrugged. Slowly, he stood up and began taking dirty dishes to the sink. He put the rest of the soup into a container before storing it into the fridge. Dream was already loading the dish washer, George giving his thanks by lightly running his hand over Dream’s arm before making his way to the couch in the living room once more. </p><p>He could definitely get used to all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>